A collision prediction apparatus is known which predicts a relative movement trajectory of a target object that can be an obstacle with respect to a host vehicle, and predicts a probability of a collision between the target object and the host vehicle (see Patent Document 1). According to the collision prediction apparatus, positions of the target object are detected constantly by a radar, and an approximate line (or an approximate curve) for the detected positions is calculated with a RANSAC algorithm or a least squares method, etc. The movement trajectory is predicted based on the approximate line.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-352176